Benzene, toluene, and xylenes (BTX) are very important petrochemical materials. The world wide demand for these hydrocarbons is increasing. The demand for xylenes, particularly para-xylene, has increased in proportion to the increase in demand for polyester fibers and film. Benzene is a highly valuable product for use as a chemical raw material. Toluene is also a valuable petrochemical for use as a solvent and intermediate in chemical manufacturing processes and as a high octane gasoline component.
Benzene, toluene, and xylenes can be made by various processes. Most aromatics production is based on the recovery of aromatics derived from the catalytic reforming of naphtha. Catalytic reforming processes utilize a feed containing C6+ non-aromatic hydrocarbons and typically produce a reformate comprised of A6-A8 aromatics (benzene, toluene, xylenes) along with paraffins and heavier aromatics.
Another process for producing aromatics involves the dehydrocyclo-oligomerization of C2-C5 aliphatic hydrocarbons. That process typically produces a product comprised of benzene, toluene, xylenes, C5+ paraffins, C4− light paraffins, olefins, and unreacted C2-C5 aliphatic hydrocarbons.
Still another process for producing aromatics involves the cracking of hydrocarbons such as by steam cracking or catalytic cracking. That process typically produces a cracked naphtha product comprised of C6+ non-aromatic cyclic hydrocarbons, A6-A8 aromatic hydrocarbons (benzene, toluene, xylenes and ethylbenzene), and A9+ aromatic hydrocarbons.
With the world wide demand for benzene, toluene, and xylenes steadily increasing, there is a need for additional benzene, toluene, and xylenes production to meet the market demands. The present invention provides a process for producing significant amounts of chemical grade BTX.